parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Quest (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's TV Spoofs of Netflix's 2017 animated mexican TV Series Legend Quest. Cast: * Leo San Juan - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Marcella - Pauline Bell (Atomic Puppet) * Teodora Villavicencio - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Don Ándres - Gobber (How to Train your Dragon) * Alebrije - Simba (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) * Finando and Moribunda - Yang and Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Fray Godofredo - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Abuelita - Alice Green (Big City Green) * Quetzalcoatl - Thanos (Avengers) * Horrorosos - Gremlins and Demons (Scooby Doo: The Movie) * Jersey Devil - Aerodactyl (Pokemon) * Baba Yaga - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Vodnik - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Medusa - Medusa (Clash of the Titans) * Mart - Aku (Samurai Jack) * Fenrir - Devil Dog (Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell) * Bactus - Ushari (The Lion Guard) * Bactus Queen - Queen Wicked Dragon (Bunnicula) * Kaiju - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) * Akihito - Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) * Nu Gui - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mr. Madera - Mr. Slappy (Goosebumps) * The Chilan - Mummy (Ben 10) * Golem - Golem (The Legend of Spyro) * Thomas Decatur - Uncle Drosselmeyer (The Nutcracker Prince) * Tiro and Pujo - Plushtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) and Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) * Mayor of Pompeii - Sultan (Aladdin) * Mrs. Villavicencio - Anita (101 Dalmatians) * Mr. Villavicencio - Roger (101 Dalmatians) Episodes: #The Prophecy #Jersey Aerodactyl #The Night Demon #Ghost of Medusa #Randall Boggs #Devil Dog #The Tooth Fairy #Lion #Yzma #Mr. Slappy #The Mummy #The Golem #The Serpent and the Egg TV Show Used: * Legend Quest (2017) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Videogames Used: * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Atomic Puppet * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World * Dragons: Riders of Berk * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion Guard * Timon & Pumbaa (TV Shows) * Yin Yang Yo! * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Big City Green * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * The Guardians of the Galaxy V1. * The Guardians of the Galaxy V2. * Avengers: Endgame * Pokemon (1997-2009) * Tangled * Tangled: The Animated Series * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Class of the Titans * Samurai Jack * Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell (1978) * Bunnicula * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove * The Emperor's New School (TV Series) * Goosebumps * Ben 10 * The Legend of Spyro * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Show) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure Gallery: Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).png|Marco Diaz as Leo San Juan Pauline.png|Pauline Bell as Marcella Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Teodora Villavicencio Gobberthebelch.jpeg|Gobber as Don Ándres Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Alebrije Yinnofood.jpg|Yang and Yin as Finando and Moribunda Drew Pickles (King Triton).jpg|King Triton as Fray Godofredo Alice Green.png|Alice Green as Abuelita Avengers-infinity-war-image-thanos-stones.jpg|Thanos as Quetzalcoatl Aerodactyl-pokemon-anime.jpg.optimal.jpg|Aerodactyl as Jersey Devil Mother Gothel sad.jpg|Mother Gothel as Baba Yaga Randall monsters inc.png|Randall Boggs as Vodnik medusa_clash_of_the_titans_png_by_gasa979_dbto0in-fullview.png|Medusa (Clash of the Titans) as Medusa Aku.jpg|Aku as Mart Devil Dog.png|Devil Dog as Fenrir Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as Bactus 3DE1288D-1DB2-45E7-9BEE-F0F9A3E7B6C0.jpeg|Queen Wicked Dragon as Bactus Queen Scar.png|Scar (Animated) as Kaiju Profile - Tarzan.png|Tarzan as Akihito VW Yzma by DarkAngelX.jpg|Yzma as Nu Gui Slappy the dummy goosebumps movie.png|Mr. Slappy as Mr. Madera The_Mummy_(Ben_10).png|Mummy (Ben 10) as The Chilan Golem_(The_Legend_of_Spyro).jpg|Golem (The Legend of Spyro) as Golem Uncle-drosselmeyer-nutcracker-prince-72.6.jpg|Uncle Drosselmeyer as Thomas Decatur Plushtrap.png|Plushtrap Yuck gasps.png|and Yuck as Tiro and Pujo Sultan.jpg|The Sultan (Animated) as Mayor of Pompeii Scenes: See Also: * Legend Quest: Masters of Myth (Davidchannel's Version) (Sequel) Category:Davidchannel Category:Legend Quest TV Spoofs Category:Netflix spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV-spoofs Category:TV-Spoofs Category:TV parodies